Folie à Deux
by Penguin Pop
Summary: A despondent victim of unrequited love, Estelle parts with Brave Vesperia and returns to Zaphias with Flynn. After she leaves, a turn in events requires Yuri to bring her back. Only after it is too late does he come to realize what he could never say.
1. Delusion

A despondent victim of unrequited love, Estelle parts with Brave Vesperia and returns to Zaphias with Flynn. After she leaves, a turn in events requires Yuri to bring her back. Only after it is too late does he come to realize what he could never say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

**Folie à Deux**

Chapter 1: Delusion

**-x-X-x-**

He was beautiful, flawed, and untouchable.

Estelle let her emerald gaze wander in his direction again before letting a small sigh escape from her lips. It was impolite to stare, she realized, but a small part of her rationalized that _he _had been impolite _first_ and so somehow it was justified.

He walked with an air of relaxedness and confidence, neither of which she would ever be able to emulate. His long, dark hair flowed gently with each step. Her eyes traced the contours of his sleek frame, abashedly looking away once she realized where her mind had gone again. It always came back to him.

It had been months since they had abolished the Adephagos and transformed the world. They had spent some time apart, but as fate would have it they had ended up traveling together once again. Brave Vesperia had a job to do in Heliord while the others had business nearby. Estelle didn't think Brave Vesperia could separate for long even if they tried.

But despite all their time together, Yuri seemed to be distancing himself from her. It had seemed to be a gradual transition, though in retrospect perhaps she had just been blinded by optimistic naivety. Now, despite being part of the same traveling party, they rarely spoke. It wasn't for lack of trying on her behalf – she had made sure of that. But as the weeks went on, the less inclined it seemed he was to indulge in her stories or idle chatter. Beneath his permanently casual, flippant manner, he seemed cold and dismissive.

The worst part, she thought, was how it was only with her.

She knew the thought was rather infantile; she should have been glad that he was still able to get along well with the others. There wasn't anything wrong with him. But it boiled down to the fact that he didn't want to talk to _her_, and that stung. She stared at the forest in the distance with bleary eyes, willing herself not to show her distress.

She had never been good at hiding her emotions.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" she heard a voice ask gently, startling her out of her reverie. The old man had a habit of sneaking up on people.

"W-what do you mean, Raven?" she asked, pulling her face into a smile. The former double agent could read her like an open book - that she knew - but her upbringing told her she should always try to appear composed and agreeable. Princesses were not supposed to wallow in self-pity.

A light smile tugged at his worn features. "I see the way you're always lookin' at Yuri," he shrugged. She flushed.

"I- no, that's not…"

"What's the matter?" he tried again, softly.

She looked away. "…It's nothing," she said, convincing neither of them.

He waited patiently for her to continue, easily matching her small strides as they walked.

"He doesn't like me," she said quietly, looking down at her feet. "I think he might hate me."

"Hates ya? Yuri? Not a chance," Raven grinned. "Darlin', no one in their right mind could possibly have any reason ta hate ya. Least of all Yuri."

"He won't even talk to me anymore," she said softly. "But he speaks with Judith and Karol and Rita and you just fine!"

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's probably just in love with ya and won't admit it," he chuckled.

Estelle looked stunned for a moment before regaining her composure. "You shouldn't joke about those things, Raven," she sighed.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't," he shrugged with a lopsided grin before sauntering off to speak with Judith.

Estelle was silent the rest of the way to Halure, watching the others casually converse. The little thought that Raven had unwittingly implanted in her mind never left her.

**-x-X-x-**

The pink petals of Halure's tree were as beautiful as ever. Estelle loved everything about the city – its atmosphere, the people, and the sense of warmth that it seemed to bring with its rosy glow. As they reached the city Brave Vesperia scattered, each relishing the few hours of free time before they would meet up again that evening.

Estelle had been fully expecting to have her hands full healing individuals, what with the barrier blastia gone. To her surprise, the only maladies lined up were a sprained ankle and a minor cut. On the one hand, she was thrilled that the townspeople were healthy and that Flynn and the knights were doing a spectacular job of keeping the city safe. It also meant, though, that she had nothing to keep her occupied in the ensuing two hours.

She found herself heading to the base of the giant tree. She lost herself in daydreams, remembering how she, Yuri, and Karol had saved the town together. She had first discovered the magnitude of her power, and she had actually been able to make a sizeable difference for the first time in her life. She remembered imagining sitting here, amidst the falling blossoms, with someone special, someone with whom to share the rest of her life. She exhaled slowly, trying to stop that train of thought.

"Estelle." Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Yuri's deep baritone voice, her heart fluttering anxiously.

"Y-Yuri," she greeted, bowing her head slightly. She cautiously gazed up at him. Why was he here?

"Judith said you were pretty quiet the whole way here and that I should speak with you. Something wrong?" He spoke impassively, his face betraying nothing. _Judith said_, she echoed to herself in her mind. Was he just pretending not to notice she had been completely silent, or was she really that invisible in his eyes?

"I…" she trailed off, her mouth unable to form proper words and her brain unable to figure out what those words should be. She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Let's just cut to the chase," he said bluntly. "Tell me what happened."

A million thoughts raced through her mind. _Why was he being like this? What was wrong with her? Did he really have no idea?_ "We don't… talk much," she said lamely.

"What's there to talk about?" His tone was harsh, and she wondered if he knew exactly how much it could sting. _Lots of things_, she thought to herself, but couldn't think of anything to say aloud. "Just tell me. Did something happen?"

She stumbled for a response, and before she knew it the words had already left her lips. "Raven joked that you were in love with me." She gasped slightly as she realized what she had said, clapping her hands to her mouth as if she could take the words back.

"That's all?" he raised an eyebrow. He let out a laugh. "The old man's deluded. Don't let him get to you."

She managed a short laugh and put on as bright a smile as she could muster.

"Anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head, still smiling, and watched him swim in her blurred vision as he walked away.

**-x-X-x-**

Before she knew it, night had fallen. She hadn't moved an inch from her spot underneath the giant tree, and although it was getting cold out she couldn't bring herself to go back to the inn. They weren't waiting for her, as she'd already told Rita that she wasn't hungry.

"_Maybe he's just creeped out because you're in love with him," _Rita had offered. Estelle sighed – at least Rita was honest. And it certainly did explain Yuri's behaviour. But it was just a little crush; she wasn't _in love _with him… was she?

The sight of a familiar face interrupted that thought. The handsome blonde approached, his cloak flapping elegantly in the wind behind him. "Flynn!"

"Lady Estellise!" he smiled, bowing his head politely. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?"

He sat down on the ground beside her and took his cloak off, putting it around her shoulders. "Thank you, Flynn," she smiled.

"Estellise," he said softly, looking at her with bright azure eyes. "Is something the matter?"

She parted her lips, ready to tell him that nothing was wrong, but stopped. She could speak to Flynn. "Yuri's just being… Yuri," she said with a soft smile.

Flynn nodded. "He can be a real piece of work sometimes," he sighed. "Did he do something to upset you?"

She shrugged. "Not really. He's just…"

"A jerk sometimes," Flynn finished. She giggled slightly.

"What are you doing out here, Flynn?" she asked.

"I was taking care of an illegal smuggling operation in Capua Nor. I just stopped in Halure to pick up some supplies before heading back to the capital. I saw Raven by the store and I guessed you might be here too." He had hesitated slightly before saying Raven's name – Estelle knew that Flynn had wanted to use a proper prefix in addressing his elder. She smiled slightly at his compulsive tendencies.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said earnestly. While the other members of Brave Vesperia were all very good friends, none of them had the same sort of unbounded warmth that Flynn seemed to exude. He flushed slightly, bowing his head.

They sat for a while admiring the stars, falling into a comfortable silence. It was only after Estelle shivered slightly from the cold that Flynn suggested she go back to the inn. He walked her there, and she realized as she shrugged his cloak from her shoulders that he must have been freezing without it. She bade him goodnight and walked inside, silently hoping that the others were asleep.

As she would have it, the one she had wanted least of all to encounter stood before her, staring her down with his dark eyes. He didn't say a word.

There was no warmth in his gaze, only a vast iciness that threatened to swallow her whole. He was looking at her as if she was a poison, like he didn't want to be anywhere near her. She felt her heart drop and the coldness spread through her body, tears prickling at her eyes. Unable to look at him anymore, she turned on her heel and ran.

She ran towards the giant tree, finding herself in the arms of a surprised commandant after running headfirst into him. There was no point in attempting to hide her tears, and so let herself cry in the arms of her oldest friend. She wasn't sure why he had looked at her like that, or why she reacted like she did. She was sure of only two things: that it hurt her to be anywhere near Yuri Lowell, and that he most certainly did not love her.

**-x-X-x-**

"…left early this morning with the Commandant."

"Poor girl, she was so upset yesterday."

"Yesterday? Ya mean the past couple o' weeks. I tried talkin' ta her about it but I s'pose enough's enough."

"What's going on?" Yuri walked down the stairs to the lobby of the inn where the rest of his friends were waiting for him. Well, most of them. "Where's Estelle?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Rita stepped forward, starting up her fiery magic. "If you did something to upset her, you're dead!"

"What? Why me?" he asked, knitting his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Estelle left for the capital this morning with Flynn," Karol explained.

Yuri frowned. "What-"

"She doesn't have any obligation to us," Judith spoke. "She's free to leave as she wishes."

"Yeah. Any idea why she'd want to leave?" Rita glowered dangerously, fists charging with magic.

Yuri held her gaze evenly, face revealing no expression. "No idea."

The group gathered their belongings and set off in the direction of Heliord. Yuri brought up the rear with Repede. "What?" he asked quietly as Repede growled at him. "She's with _Flynn_. She'll be fine."

His canine companion cast him a glare before trotting on ahead.

"It's fine," he muttered softly to no one in particular. "It's better this way."


	2. In Search of Answers

**Folie à Deux**

Chapter 2: In Search of Answers

**-x-X-x-**

Despite the dreadful imbalance of wealth and the awful, supercilious inhabitants of the noble quarter, Zaphias was still a place Yuri called home. The castle stood tall, reaching up into the clouds above the rest of the capital. For all its glory and beauty, he had hated the building and all it stood for. A few notable exceptions, though, had since changed his mind – the fearless commandant who would risk everything to protect the people, the kindly emperor with nothing but good intentions, and of course…

Repede growled at his companion, nudging him forward as he hesitated at the city entrance. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going," Yuri drawled, slowly making his way there.

It had been nearly a month since Estelle had left them and returned to Zaphias with Flynn. Her departure had been the loose thread, so to speak, that had unraveled the team – after that, one by one they had gone their separate ways. …That or his sour attitude had turned everyone away. He had fallen into one of his dark brooding spells, and this time the princess wasn't there to dispel the darkness; if anything, the thought of her made it worse. He was dangerous, he realized, and it was best that she stayed away from him.

"Why am I here again?" he wondered to himself. He had no guild job at the moment – Karol had business with the Hunting Blades, and Judith was off traveling with Ba'ul. Rita was occupied with research and Raven was busy smoothing things out between the Knights and the Union, leaving Yuri to his own devices. He had told himself he was just going to check on the Lower Quarter, but found himself inexplicably drawn towards the castle.

The courtyard was meticulously groomed as always. Yuri didn't fit in here, but Estelle had made a point of enabling him to visit the castle as he pleased. They had spent several lazy summer afternoons in the courtyard, talking until the Sun went down. It felt as if that had been ages ago. Everything looked the same, but it felt entirely different.

Repede barked, alerting Yuri of someone's presence. Caught off guard, he realized now that a sword was drawn and pointed at his throat, the tip of the sharp metal blade lightly touching his neck. Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Hi, Flynn."

His best friend lowered the sword only to punch him squarely in the jaw. Yuri staggered back from the impact of the blow, pain flooding the left side of his face. "Okay, seriously. What the hell?"

"That was for upsetting Lady Estellise," Flynn growled. Yuri briefly wondered if this was some sort of joke, but the steely glare on Flynn's face – and the strength with which he had punched him – suggested otherwise.

"What are you even talking about?" he glared, regaining his balance.

"I'm talking about that night in Halure. For whatever you did to make her so upset that she begged me to bring her back to Zaphias!" Flynn seethed, yelling now. He'd never seen him so protective or, in Yuri's opinion, irrational.

A perplexed look briefly passed over Yuri's face before he narrowed his dark eyes, nonchalant mask firmly in place. "Well isn't that what you wanted all along?"

"I would never have wanted for her to return in _tears_," he hissed. "What did you say to her?"

He hadn't said anything at all. He had been avoiding her to make sure of that, trying to keep this _darkness_ at bay. But that look in her eyes… had that been fear? Perhaps she had sensed it and had given into her instincts to run away. Regardless, it seemed she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. _And that's a good thing_, he reminded himself, though it certainly didn't feel that way.

Flynn's blade was at his throat again. "I asked you a goddamn question, Yuri. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Now that's a better question," Yuri muttered under his breath. "But if you don't mind, I was just leaving."

Flynn withdrew his sword but the glower on his face remained. "What were you doing here at the castle? Were you going to see Lady Estellise?"

"Of course not," he immediately retorted. "From what you've said she doesn't want anything to do with me. And since when do you care so much, anyway?"

Flynn hesitated before opening his mouth to speak. "I don't want to see her so upset ever again. …I only want the best for her," he said evenly but with such conviction that it was absolutely clear, at least to Yuri, how his best friend felt about her. He wondered briefly how long he had felt that way and whether they had some sort of history, but forced the thoughts from his mind as they shouldn't and didn't matter.

"Well then, _Commandant_. You should go tend to your _princess_ and let me be on my way," Yuri said harshly, making for the exit. Repede cast Flynn a glance, almost akin to an unvoiced whine, before following.

**-x-X-x-**

Yuri let out a sigh, sitting sideways on one of the marble benches in the courtyard. He'd never noticed how hard and uncomfortable they were until now. He drew his knees up towards his chest and rested his arms upon them. He was well aware that he stuck out like a sore thumb but he couldn't have cared less. He wasn't sure what he was still doing here, but something inside of him wouldn't let him leave.

He sat there, still as a statue, until from the corner of his eye he saw movement – a flash of carnation pink and ivory. It then became apparent that he had subconsciously chosen a bench not far from Estelle's balcony window. He quickly moved out of sight behind a shrub but kept his eyes fixated in her direction.

He felt absolutely ridiculous, hiding like this, but confronting her wasn't an option. And neither was leaving.

She was a vision made up in silk and lace, her hair ornately twisted and pulled out of her eyes. _It doesn't suit her_, he found himself thinking. But nonetheless, the sight of her familiar face brought back a flood of memories and emotions he had been keeping from himself. A hollow emptiness expanded in his chest and he realized why he had been so reluctant to see her in the first place.

**-x-X-x-**

"Yuri was here?" Estelle blinked in disbelief. The name lingered on her lips. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth," Flynn shook his head. He seemed tense. "It seems as if something's been bothering him though."

"What do you think it could be?" she asked lightly, doing her best to sound curious and nothing more. Certainly it couldn't still be her fault – he hadn't even seen her in almost a month. And if it had been her doing, Yuri would at least have confronted her. He wasn't the sort of person to just let things go.

"He didn't really say. But he seemed… off," he sighed. "I wonder what he's done this time. There haven't been any reports of any higher ups being murdered lately, though, so that's good news." He said it lightly as if it was a joke, but Estelle knew Flynn still couldn't quite come to terms with what Yuri had done. She wondered if there might be something wrong with her for letting it go so easily.

"Well… what if it's what he hasn't done?" Estelle wondered aloud. Yuri kept up a nonchalant façade but everyone knew he was happiest when he could do things for other people. It was when he felt as if he couldn't do things that he would fall into an angry despair. He must be feeling restless now that things had settled down, she surmised. Brave Vesperia's jobs would seem rather trivial by comparison – surely nothing could rival fighting for and protecting the world.

Flynn followed her unspoken thoughts – they both knew Yuri quite well. "Now that you mention it, he was alone. He can't very well play hero if he doesn't have anyone traveling with him – no friends to protect, no beautiful princess to save from danger…"

"Are you calling me beautiful, Flynn?" she asked earnestly. Her soft lips curved slightly; _beautiful _really was a nicer prefix than _tomboy_, as Yuri had teased her once.

The Commandant's face had turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "Wh- I… no! I-I mean, y-you _are_, of course, but that's… I… I meant-"

"Flynn, you look flushed. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, knitting her brow. She lightly put her hand to his face and felt it grow even warmer.

"Of course… I-I should go," he muttered weakly. "Check in on the Knights…"

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Don't overwork yourself!" she called as he left, a faint smile lingering on her lips as she too went back inside.

**-x-X-x-**

He hadn't been able to overhear their conversation, but he had seen quite enough. He saw the way she had playfully tugged on Flynn's arm, leading him to the edge of the balcony. He saw the way Flynn had obviously said something to compliment her and then how she had touched his face, gently and affectionately.

"Let's get out of here," he said to Repede, tearing his gaze from the balcony.

_I should never have come here_, he thought to himself, heading towards the gate. Of course she wouldn't want to see him. And even if he had made his presence known, what would he have even said? What had he hoped to find here?

He knew he should have taken comfort in knowing that she made it back to the capital safe and sound – and that she was happy here with Flynn – but seeing her had proved to be anything but a remedy for his dark spell. The ache in his chest seemed to have magnified tenfold in the brief but drawn out moments she was present and had gotten even worse now that she was gone.

The edge of the city stood before vast rolling plains, and he hoped the open landscape might clear his cluttered mind. "So where to now?" he asked quietly, not sure where to go. All he knew was that he wanted to move. He could see what looked like monsters in the distance and his fingers itched to spill their insides.

"Dahngrest? Nordopolica? Maybe Mantaic? …Or maybe you want to stay here with Flynn too," he added darkly as Repede cast him a wary glance. The canine growled, and Yuri sighed. "Sorry. Let's get going."

He headed in the direction of looming dark clouds in the distance, finding something of a mild comfort in the fact that at least the skies felt the same way.

**-x-X-x-**

Judith had spent the last couple months flying with her longstanding companion, traveling for the sake of traveling. As paradoxical as it was, she felt most at home when she was on the move. She was presently staying in Mantaic, a quaint and placid retreat from the scorching hot desert. She quite liked it here and stopped by frequently during her travels.

Thanks to Ba'ul she had seen the vast majority of Terca Lumireis by now, and she figured she should return to Brave Vesperia soon to do her part to help others. As much as she had grown to embrace solitude from an early age, she had to admit that being with others was a nice change. She thought fondly back to when she had taken Rita and Estelle with her to travel abroad after defeating the Adephagos. Traveling with them had certainly been different from now, but that hadn't been a bad thing. They had matured since she had first met them, and traveling without the men had created an even more relaxed and cohesive setting. Without Raven or Karol to constantly set Rita off the mage had been much calmer, and without Yuri…

She frowned slightly, wondering what had happened to him. He had become cold and angry seemingly overnight after Estelle had left with Flynn. It didn't make sense that he would be so angered by her departure: comparatively, he had barely batted an eye when she and Raven had left before, and both of them had betrayed the party. By contrast, there had been no real need for Estelle to stay, and while she hadn't said goodbye, she had still left a brief message with the innkeeper telling them exactly where she would be. There was no need for him to be worried for her wellbeing; she was with the Commandant.

If it were any other man she would have chalked it up to jealousy, but it was Yuri. Yuri, who had not-so-subtly evaded Estelle's not-so-subtle hints and advances and had distanced himself from her presumably not to lead her on any further. He had distanced himself to the point that Judith thought it necessary to tell him to go easy on the poor girl and talk to her. In any case, regardless of the source his mood had taken a toll on the party, and without Estelle's cheery presence they had all in time found reasons to leave.

Sooner or later though, Judith was sure, they would find their way back to one another.

**-x-X-x-**

The sky was dark when she saw him arrive. At first she thought it must have been another man sporting long hair and a sword in his hand, but the canine at his side left no question as to who it was.

"Yuri? What are you doing here?" she asked, standing up from the wooden porch she had been sitting on while gazing up at the vast canopy of stars.

He glanced at her but did not reply, his eyes like ice boring into her. It was an intense stare, but it wasn't something she took personally. She wasn't sure what was eating at him, but it seemed to have gotten even worse since she had seen him last. "What's wrong?" she asked pleasantly.

He exhaled shortly, as if that were an answer. She looked at him curiously, and then beckoned for him to come with her back to the inn. He followed her wordlessly back to her room while Repede waited outside.

She had never been one to hold her tongue merely to spare one from discomfort. She spoke usually for her own amusement or for curiosity's sake. "So have you seen Estelle lately?" she asked innocently, taking off her boots.

He exhaled harshly again, though this time he did speak. "She's fine. She's with Flynn," he said gruffly in that deep baritone voice of his.

"Oh? So then you can relax," she crooned, sitting down next to him on the bed. "But something's on your mind."

"It's nothing," he said firmly.

"Well then… let me ask again. What brings you out to Mantaic?" she asked softly.

"Just… traveling," he said, though the look in his eyes told her more. He was traveling to keep his mind off of whatever it was that was bothering him; he needed a distraction. As it were, so did she.

"Well then. Would you like to have sex?" she asked lightly.

The look he gave her was hesitant… but it wasn't a _no_. "…You know that it means nothing," he warned.

She merely smiled and took off her fitted bolero jacket, revealing that much more of her flawless skin. She leaned forward and kissed him roughly, his knees between her perfect legs, then began to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

And then she stopped.

His hands were still at his sides; he didn't kiss her back. "You're not very good at this, are you," she sighed. "Unless, of course, it's that you're in love with someone else…"

He evaded the allegation. "If you're looking for someone a little more _fun_, I'll bet the Old Man would be happy to oblige."

"Oh not at all," she shrugged, sitting back down on the bed. "And in any case, he's all the way in Dahngrest."

"Dahngrest," Yuri echoed quietly to himself. "Judy…"

"Ba'ul and I can give you a ride to Dahngrest," she said, anticipating his question and cutting to the chase. Clearly his aimless travels weren't helping him; maybe the lively city of Dahngrest could get his mind off of things. In any event, she wouldn't mind paying a visit to Raven. It was something of a game the two of them played, analyzing the often bizarre and unpredictable actions of their fellow party members. Yuri had lately proven to be quite the puzzle, but it seemed now that she had some solid leads.

She looked into his dark eyes and realized how tired he looked. She vaguely wondered how Yuri and Repede had managed to get all the way out here – even with a ship they would have had to traverse the harsh conditions of the desert. "We can leave tomorrow; you should get some rest first. You can have the floor," she offered sweetly.

He obliged, his dark hair falling around him as he lay on his side. "Thanks, Judy."

"Of course," she replied as she lay down on the bed, turning to face the window. Brave Vesperia was clear in sight. _All for the guild_, she couldn't help but think with a light smile tracing her lips.

**-x-X-x-**

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews – I know the fan base isn't very big compared to others so it's nice to know that people are interested! The next part of this story came to me in a dream.


	3. Breathe

**Folie à Deux**

Chapter 3: Breathe

**-x-X-x-**

The Shaikos Ruins would have been spectacular, Yuri supposed, for someone who appreciated history or architecture, or beauty for that matter. But he wasn't here for the scenery. He was here to find Rita.

After Judith and Ba'ul had dropped him off in Dahngrest he had headed straight for the western tavern, "Sagittarius". It was there that he was able to find guild jobs to occupy his time. He had managed to complete six jobs in the span of a couple weeks, which was rather remarkable considering how far he'd had to travel on foot.

Also remarkable was the fact that he was still alive after the one-man drinking games he'd taken part in each time he returned to Dahngrest. Raven had joined him last time (although he was quite sure the old man had faked some of those shots). _You should prob'ly take it easy on that poor liver, kid_, Raven had chided as Yuri was on the brink of passing out on the bar. He had certainly paid for it the next day but, nonetheless, he could hardly wait to get back.

His latest quest involved decoding a script for a client. Having no other leads as to who to bring it to, he decided to ask Rita – the genius mage would be able to do this in her sleep. He'd overheard from members of other guilds that she was doing research at the Shaikos Ruins.

When he arrived he saw that the giant stone statue had been pushed to the side, presumably using magic if the scorch marks were any indication. It was a good sign that she was here.

"Rita," he called half-heartedly as he descended underground into the ruins. He ran ahead into the dark, taking on the monsters with ease. He hoped she wasn't too far ahead, as there was only so far he could go without the Sorcerer's Ring which he had given back. "Rita, where are you?" he called again as he slashed through monsters. "I have 9,000 gald and a pint or ten to get back to, so…"

Repede suddenly barked and dashed ahead, able to evade the monsters with his impressive speed. Yuri followed his companion's lead, cutting a path through his enemies. "Hm?"

He frowned as he saw Repede approach a figure, leaning against a pilaster for support. She was shaking and looked on the verge of collapsing. "Hey… dog…" she spoke, confirming her identity, though her voice lacked the edge it normally possessed. She fell to her knees not seeming to mind that Repede had come closer, contrary to her usual efforts to get him to back off.

His cool demeanor was forgotten as he rushed to her side. "Rita." He tilted her chin upwards with a rough hand; she looked up at him with glossy eyes. She looked awful. Her face was flushed, her hair disheveled, and she looked ghostly pale. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she snapped, though he could tell she was relieved to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he shrugged. He felt her forehead, and while he was no medical expert, he could tell she had a fever. "You're a mess. How long have you been like this?"

"A couple days," she replied. Pushed beneath the nonchalant way she spoke those words, Yuri could detect the trepidation she felt from being unable to take care of herself. He realized then that it was his fault that she was here alone. He had been the one to drive them all away, and… he was the reason Estelle wasn't here to heal her. He closed his eyes, angry with himself for having let his façade slip.

"Can you walk?" he asked. "I'm taking you back to Halure." Thinking back, Halure was one of the last places he wanted to go right now, but it was the closest city to the Ruins. He silently cursed Duke for destroying Aspio.

Rita tried to push herself to her feet but staggered, coughing. "Never mind," Yuri shook his head. "Guess I'll have to carry you."

She frowned, first at his condescending tone and then at her next thought. "Wait. What if I get you sick? …There's no knowing that whatever I have isn't contagious."

"Then I get sick," he shrugged with a finality in his tone that was reminiscent of older days. He lifted the small girl onto his back and headed for the exit, slashing through monsters with Repede at his side.

**-x-X-x-**

Rita _hated _being sick. She felt so damn useless and weak, especially as she clung to Yuri's back like some child. She held on tightly, slightly dizzy with the motion, trying not to be thrown off while at the same time trying not to restrict his movement too much. Despite having to carry her he was still an excellent fighter, tearing his way past wild beasts relentlessly even without a bodhi blastia. She supposed it was a healthy form of sublimation, much like research was for her, taking out whatever anger he had on monsters instead of people.

He didn't seem as angry as he had been when she had seen him last, but there was still something off with him. She certainly wasn't one to criticize other people's anger management issues, but at least when _she _was angry everyone knew why. She was too sick to really care though, and she was better at analyzing blastia than people anyway.

Rita drifted in and out of consciousness as Yuri silently fought off monsters. Repede helped as much as he could, though the majority fell to Yuri.

Neither of them spoke for hours until she heard Yuri cry out as a giant bear-like monster slashed his arm. He grimaced in pain, but still managed to take the beast out. It was then that she noticed how labored his breathing had become and the numerous smaller cuts adorning his body from the past few hours. Their pace had slowed drastically. "You should take a break," she offered.

He contemplated it, then nodded and unceremoniously dumped her off his back at the side of the road. "Hey!"

He smirked halfheartedly, but his eyes looked almost empty. "I'll go make dinner," he said, and before she could tell him to wait he had disappeared into the forest. Repede stayed behind, keeping watch.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath. "Even the dog doesn't want to be with him."

She sighed and hugged her notebook close to her chest, shivering. She had gone to the Shaikos Ruins for inspiration and had found several leads; naturally, she had felt compelled to stay at the ruins even after she had started to feel unwell. Estelle would probably be upset when she found out how hard she had pushed herself, but it had been worth it in Rita's opinion, and she would do it all over again (although she had to admit that it was good Yuri came when he did). She was on the verge of a breakthrough and wished that this damn illness – probably picked up from the water (but she'd have to investigate that further) - would go away already so her head would start functioning properly again.

Repede had traipsed over to her side. She couldn't read his expression – she had enough trouble as it was with _humans _– but she figured even a dog like Repede needed some affection, which he clearly wasn't getting lately with only the brooding Dark Enforcer for a companion. "Alright," she huffed softly, petting his sleek yet surprisingly soft fur. She rested her head against his warm furry body, and before long she had dozed off.

When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see a carefully constructed open fire with something simmering over it. As much as she wasn't hungry, she had to admit it smelled delicious and she had barely eaten the past few days. "I told you to take a break, not make a fire and cook some elaborate meal," she said. Yuri was still up and about, adding things to the pot.

"I like to keep busy," he shrugged.

"What, trying to keep your mind off something?" she asked with a little more attitude than was probably necessary. Yuri just snorted dismissively.

"…You're still bleeding, you moron," she said, noting his arm. "Estelle wouldn't be happy."

He tensed slightly at the sound of her name. "Well she's not here, is she," he said almost bitterly. _And whose fault is that? _she thought to herself, but from the way he was gritting his teeth she didn't think it needed to be said aloud.

A rattling cough shook her small frame, and her body ached more than ever. "So what happens after we get to Halure?" she asked hesitantly. There wasn't likely to be a medic in such a small town.

Yuri closed his eyes. "I'll go to Zaphias. I'll go get Estelle." The name hung on his lips strangely, and she would ask him about it later. But she was tired, and for now she was just grateful.

"…Thanks," she said uncomfortably, looking away. She was terrible at being gracious, but then again so was he.

He simply nodded once and walked over to the fire to serve the soup. Rita didn't catch the way he frowned and bit his lip, and ever so quietly breathed her name. _"Estelle." _

**-x-X-x-**

The castle was humming with activity. Servants were scurrying about, making last minute preparations for the big evening. There was another grand ball tonight, and Princess Estellise was of course expected to make an appearance. She sighed softly, mechanically sorting through her closet full of dresses. It wasn't as if she despised this life – she had grown up with it after all – but after her travels with Brave Vesperia, it all seemed somewhat… _frivolous_.

She shook her head, willing herself not to think like that. She would be pleasant tonight, and she would act as if she didn't want to be anywhere else. And besides, now that Ioder had entrusted her with the Blue Crystal Rod, which enacted her as vice-emperor, she was helping to make important decisions here. …_Such as whether she should opt for wearing cream chiffon or lemon taffeta, _she thought with a sigh.

She opted for the taffeta gown and began to pin her hair up. It had grown quite a bit longer – she hadn't had it cut since the summer, she realized wistfully. She hadn't minded castle life so much then. A certain occupant of the Lower Quarter had always been around to keep her from getting bored, sneaking through the garden to her balcony (even though she had granted him access to use the front doors). _Stop it_, she admonished herself before he took over her thoughts again. She couldn't be sullen tonight; she _would _have a good time.

There was a sharp rap at her door. "Princess, please hurry. The guests are arriving," one of the maids called.

"Thank you. I'll be right out," she said, finishing her hair and tying a string of pearls around her neck. She put on a bright smile, checking twice in the mirror to make sure it looked genuine, and stepped out the door. It would be a long night.

As expected, the great hall was lavishly decorated. She wondered briefly just how expensive tonight's décor had been (and how many mouths that could have fed), but as Ioder had reminded her it was necessary to impress the higher-ups. _"Stay in good favour with them now so that they will listen to you when it matters," _he had said. Beneath his mild-mannered demeanour, the young emperor was quite astute and rational. He knew how to go about getting things done, and he was able to stay levelheaded through it all. Despite his youth and inexperience, he was already turning out to be a great emperor, and Estelle was glad that he had been chosen over her.

The guests had begun to pour in and the dance floor glittered with gold, sequins, and precious gems. There were many men, many of whom looked at her with hungry eyes (or perhaps hungry wallets). It was all slightly overwhelming, leaving her more than happy to be pulled aside by a dazzling Flynn Scifo. She didn't see him in formalwear very often, let alone out of his uniform, but he looked quite handsome in a cobalt blue vest.

"Estellise," he smiled softly.

"Flynn! I'm so glad you're here," she beamed. "It's a little… stuffy here," she admitted under her breath.

"Is that Yuri's influence talking?" he asked, shaking his head but smiling nonetheless.

The band began to play a slow waltz number, and they were expected on the dance floor. Estelle surveyed her blond friend. He opened his mouth as if to speak but seemed as if he wasn't quite sure what to say. "Shall we?" she asked with a smile, and with that they headed to the dance floor.

Flynn was quite a proficient dancer, she found, as he twirled her around song after song. He knew all the steps and executed them with precision, holding her securely yet gently. She vaguely wondered if they taught all the knights to ballroom dance or if it was something he had taken up on his own. She smiled at the thought either way, envisioning the knights practicing dance steps in their armour or Flynn dancing alone in his bedroom.

"Are you having a good time, Estellise?" he asked. She had a rehearsed response at the ready but realized she actually didn't need it – she _was_ enjoying herself. She had never felt more comfortable at a ball, and she was glad that she could spend so much time with her dear friend.

"I am," she beamed. "And you?"

"Yes," he nodded, holding her closely at her waist as the next song started. His cerulean gaze met her emerald eyes. "I know you're finding it difficult adjusting to life back at the castle… but I'm glad that you're here," he said softly. There was that warmth again, that soothing presence of his.

"It's not so bad," she said with a smile.

They continued dancing well into the night. She watched the other nobles twirling on the dance floor with unequivocal grace, having had years and years of practice. Those on the sides of the floor drank and socialized, hobnobbing and indulging one another in mindless chatter. Estelle noticed one girl standing by the wall not dancing or socializing, just watching the two of them with intense, cat-like eyes. She didn't look like she was having very much fun.

Estelle glanced up at her dance partner, about to ask if he had noticed that girl watching them, but paused. "Flynn? Why are you… why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Flynn froze, trying to speak but unable to articulate a single word. He blinked. "I… I-"

The girl that had been watching them suddenly took off. "Oh! Please wait!" Estelle cried after her, but the girl didn't stop.

"Sodia?" Flynn asked, regaining his voice. She had looked different tonight, with her hair done nicely and wearing a pretty teal gown, but Estelle now recognized the girl as Flynn's second-in-command.

"Flynn, she looked upset. Maybe you should go talk to her," Estelle urged, concerned.

He nodded. "I'll go catch up to her. Have a good night, Estellise, and… thank you for the dance."

She shook her head slightly. "No, thank _you_," she said as he turned to leave. He had been the only reason the night had been bearable. Actually, it had been quite enjoyable. The warmth in the room disappeared as he left, and she wondered for the rest of the night what it was he would have said.

**-x-X-x-**

A/N: Thanks again for all the support - it really means a lot to me. The whole story arc with Rita is inspired by a dream I had (yeah I'm a little obsessive…). The story starts a few months after the end credits of the game. For anyone interested, I put links to my designs for Estelle and Flynn's formalwear on my profile (the scene with Estelle and Flynn depicted isn't the same as in the story, but that's the gist of Flynn's outfit and at least the colour of Estelle's dress). I always change their outfits in the game, so I figured they'd have new clothes here too.


	4. Out of Reach

**Folie à Deux**

Chapter 4: Out of Reach

**-x-X-x-**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon and Yuri had never felt more exhausted in his life. Every muscle in his body ached and screamed at him to either put down the girl or put down the sword. While she couldn't have weighed much over a hundred pounds, it was still a significant burden. Fighting off the monsters was difficult enough without the other party members, particularly so now that he didn't have the aid of any blastia. On top of that, his sleep had been fitful and plagued by bad dreams.

But as much as his body protested, he had to keep going. He never thought he would ever _miss_ Rita's snarky comments, but her silence all morning told him that she was getting worse. He flinched slightly as her cough shook the both of them. "Should only be a couple hours to Halure. Think you can last?"

"You're the one doing all the work," she muttered hoarsely. "And from what you were saying in your sleep, it sounded like you didn't get much rest either."

_Great_, he thought to himself. What had she heard? He didn't respond to her statement, hoping in vain that she would drop it. She continued. "Never thought I'd hear you say the word '_please_.'" Her voice was smug, albeit raspy.

"No idea what you're talking about," he said dismissively, focusing on the ground in front of him.

"No? '_Please, don't leave,'" _she echoed, almost mockingly. He cocked an eyebrow. _"'Come back. I-'"_

"Okay, point taken," he interrupted gruffly. "I remember it from the first time through; I _don't_ need to hear it again."

"Touchy," she smirked. "Would that be due to lack of sleep? Or is it because the dream was about Estelle…" she wondered aloud, causing him to stiffen slightly. He saw her smirk broaden from over his shoulder. "You're too easy. I had a suspicion it was about her, but that just confirmed it," she said, clearly self-satisfied.

"I like you better when you're unconscious," he said flatly.

Rita dropped the subject after that, either content with having gotten the response that she wanted, too tired to say much more, or busy dissecting the situation in her hazy mind. He didn't particularly like any of those options, but at least she hadn't mentioned him saying anything beyond that.

_Estelle. _He'd had awful, wicked dreams that wouldn't leave him, haunting him at night and plaguing his thoughts during the day. He had vivid nightmares where he wasn't able to save her; where he murdered people despite her begging him to stop; where he struck her down when she lost control, holding onto his conviction that death was the only answer. The part that really got to him was that the dreams were so plausible.

The reality of the situation was that he was a cold, dangerous murderer with a harsh tongue and dark thoughts, and yet she still had trusted him with every fibre of her being. If her kind, naïve nature left her defenseless against him, then naturally he should be responsible for protecting her from himself. Last night in his dream, though, he had selfishly besought her to come back. He had asked her to leave behind the safety of the castle, her newly influential voice as vice-emperor, her nauseatingly perfect life with Flynn… all for what reason? He _missed _her? Now that he was awake it didn't seem sensible that he would do such a thing, but the idea was still troublingly conceivable.

"Would you stop?" Rita snapped suddenly. "Brooding, that is. You're so tense your bones are jabbing me."

He paused. "Rita Mordio, of all people, is telling me to lighten up?"

"Shut up," she huffed, smacking him weakly upside the head. "…You know she's fine, right? She's safe; she's with the Commandant. You don't have to worry," she said, more softly this time.

He got ready to make a defensive comment, but when she started coughing he realized he shouldn't provoke her and further strain her voice. "Yeah," was all he said. He forced himself to relax his shoulders, remembering now just how sore and tired he was. The look in his eyes, however, remained the same.

_Come on. Just focus on getting there,_ he thought to himself, begrudgingly moving forward although his legs felt as if they were made of stone. _We'll get there soon enough, one step at a time._

**-x-X-x-**

Sodia stared into the mirror. A girl with disheveled hair and bewildered, tired eyes stared back at her. She was certain that she was going insane, and her appearance was only reaffirming.

On the surface, the problem was simple enough: she was hopelessly and irrevocably in love - something many people faced at one time or another. The difficulty was in all of the underlying factors: he was a kind, virtuous, unreachable Adonis that had reached the title of Commandant through countless selfless heroics; she was just a selfish, emotionally challenged harpy of a woman that had been too weak to even try to defend him when he was in danger. …That and she had tried to kill his best friend, causing him an immeasurable amount of pain that someone like her would never fully understand. And, of course, it was now more apparent than ever that he was in love with the Princess.

It wasn't any surprise, really. The Princess was graceful and charming (all that Sodia was not), and it had been clear from the very start that Flynn harbored a soft spot for her. In fact, when she had first seen the way Flynn acted around the Princess, Sodia herself had dismissed him as nothing more than another noble's puppet. (She had been so very wrong, of course, and his unyielding sense of hope had restored her own faith in the Imperial Knights.) Over time, she had come to see that Princess Estellise, too, was different from the typical nobility that Sodia herself had renounced; the Princess was someone who actually deserved to be with Flynn. But while she had always known on some level that it was a distinct possibility, actually seeing them together last night was more than she could bear.

She saw the way he had been looking at her last night, gazing at her like she was the only girl in the world, and despite her thorns and her severe manner, deep down Sodia longed for that. Flynn truly was the only person in this world that meant anything to her, and so last night, once she got back to her room, she had pitifully and selfishly cried herself to sleep.

She continued to stare blankly into the mirror until a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She vaguely wondered who it could possibly be, as she had been given the day off. Last night when she had fled from the ball, Flynn had caught up with her before she could get back to her room. Barely able to string a sentence together, she had muttered that she was feeling ill; he agreed that she looked quite unwell and told her to get some rest and take the next day to recover.

The knocking persisted.

She threw on some clothes and opened the door, only to find Flynn Scifo at her door. "C-Commandant," she exclaimed, her breath catching in her throat.

"Sodia," he greeted warmly. His voice was always so calm and controlled in contrast to her own. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing today."

"I… I'm fine," she said, trying her best to stand up straight. The last thing she wanted to be was a burden. "I'll be ready for duty tomorrow morning."

"Sodia, your hands are shaking," he pointed out, brow furrowing slightly. "You know that if you aren't able to fulfill your duties, you are required to tell me," he warned – he couldn't afford to have an incapable knight take part in, let alone take charge of, an important mission.

She nodded blankly. "Yes sir. O-of course."

"And besides…" He paused, and his expression softened. "I care about you. As your friend, I want to be sure that you are okay." He told her he would see her the next morning for duty if she was feeling better and to take care, leaving her weak-kneed in the doorway.

A small smile spread across her face as she closed the door. She felt pathetic – it had been nothing more than a small act of kindness – but that didn't stop her heart from racing. She was important enough that he had taken time to visit, and _he cared about her_. It was enough to keep her breathing.

**-x-X-x-**

Rita woke abruptly to the unpleasant sensation of earth scraping against her knees. "Ow!" she yelled, startled. "What the hell—" she stopped short as her dizziness subsided and the figure on the ground came into focus. He was lying on his side and his jet black hair was obstructing his face from view… but still breathing, she noted with a sigh of relief. He had collapsed – most likely due to exhaustion, she deduced, as there weren't any monsters in sight.

"Yuri, you idiot," she muttered hoarsely to his unmoving form. "Were you trying to prove something? You should have taken a goddamn break if you needed it – now you're of no use and I can't defend either of us like this!" Her scowl deepened. "What if a monster attacked us right now? How would we ever make it to Halure? You're so _stupid_ sometimes!"

"Sorry about that… Didn't realize… how tired I was," he managed to say, shifting a bit so she could see his face. _Oh, he was awake. My bad, _she thought to herself, though she was entirely unapologetic. "But don't worry… I think we'll make it there alive…"

She glowered. "And just what makes you think- Oh." She blushed furiously, realizing that Halure was in plain view. She folded her arms across her chest and looked away, as if somehow that would help her save face.

Yuri's arms shook as he struggled to pull himself up off the ground. "Now aren't we a pitiful sight," he murmured, scoffing at his own weakness. Barely able to stand up herself, Rita had to agree.

"Don't push yourself," she reprimanded. She stayed seated on the ground, as if setting an example for an impudent child who had no concept of limits. "If something attacked right now you'd be toast. Save your strength."

"Hh." He glowered, but remained where he was on the ground. They sat there in silence, both too tired for the snippy (though not necessarily ill-intended) conversation that would most probably ensue.

He was staring into the distance at the giant pink tree and it was clear what was on his mind. She wished he would stop it – it only made Rita miss her that much more, and it reminded her of how angry she was with him for instigating Estelle's departure in the first place. Luckily for them, as of late she had been her too tired to be enraged and too reliant on his help to be anything more than moderately snide.

She sighed. "Hey. Where'd the mutt go?" she asked, only now realizing that they were one party member short.

"_Repede _probably went to go get help," he said, and as if on cue, his canine companion came running into sight with two civilians in tow. Rita couldn't identify them, and she couldn't care less who they were, but they could help them get to the inn and for that she was grateful.

They were safe, she began to realize, and as the relief flooded her, her head started to swim. Everything after that happened in fragments. They made it to the city, likely with the support of the two residents; the mayor shook his head – there wasn't a doctor anywhere to be found; Yuri passed out in the other bed, his face looking pale and drawn, whispering something that she couldn't discern.

At some point she swore that she had heard someone enter the room and possibly the clank of armor, but when she was able to open her eyes again whoever was there had disappeared.

**-x-X-x-**

Estelle gave a wistful sigh as she stared outside at the stormy sky. She longed for the days that they had been on the road, caught in the rain with nowhere to go. She missed the way they would make a run for it as soon as shelter came into sight, grinning with the anticipation of getting inside and their hearts racing with the unspoken competition as to who would get there first. Sometimes she would lose her footing on the slick ground but she never fell; Yuri had always been there to catch her. Sometimes he would grin and say _'careful, Princess,' _in a lightly teasing tone; occasionally he would grab her hand and they would run through the mud together. He treated her not as a princess but just another human being – an equal.

She yearned for the rain to drench her hair and leave it plastered against her neck, to soak through her clothes and skin until her teeth chattered. There was nothing quite like a warm fire after being out in the cold – after all, comfort lost its meaning without anything to contrast with. She continued to stare longingly at the dark clouds and pouring rain until a thought entered her mind: _Why not?_

She quickly slipped out of her gown and into something a little more durable, and she stealthily made her way through the marble corridors. She ducked behind columns and snuck around corners, hiding from the patrolling guards. Adrenaline surged through her body. She grinned slightly and was beginning to feel the thrill that she had often seen in Yuri's eyes but had never quite understood.

She found herself able to get around the castle undetected but wasn't quite sure how to go about getting past the guards at the main entrance. She didn't want to throw rocks at the poor guards who were only doing their job to protect the Empire and didn't particularly fancy going down through the sewers underground, so she went with the third option that came to mind. The old her would never have thought of leaving the castle this way (and wouldn't have been able to sneak past any guards in the first place), but she had changed. She was pretty sure he was out, but she knocked on his door just in case.

She rapped on the door a few times. "Flynn?" she asked, before entering his room. It was immaculately neat and orderly as always, and she took care not to move any of his things around. She stepped delicately across the rug, walking over to the window and pushing back the drapery. She unlocked and opened the tall glass window, feeling the wind and rain misting her skin. Her eyes lit up and she slipped gracefully out the window, taking care to return the drapes and close the window to its proper position. And then she was free.

She leapt from the edge of the window into the mud below with a satisfying splash and ran wherever her feet decided to take her. She raced through the Noble Quarter and past the market stalls, her dress clinging to her back and her lungs gasping for breath. Droplets gathered on her lashes, streaming down her face. She wasn't quite sure if she was crying or if she was elated, but it didn't matter – she felt more alive than she had in weeks.

After she was soaked to the bone and she shivered from cold she found shelter at the tavern in the Lower Quarter. A roaring, smoky fire warmed the entire place, and right now it was quite possibly the loveliest place in all of Zaphias. The woman who ran the tavern and inn greeted her warmly with a mug and a blanket, inviting her to have a seat, which Estelle graciously accepted.

The blanket was a bit tattered but warm enough; it hid the golden embroidery of her dress as she draped it over her shoulders. Whatever was in the mug left a pleasant burning sensation as it went down her throat, and Estelle quietly decided that she was better off not asking what was in it. The owner was happy to share her experiences with Estelle and told her about life in the Lower Quarter, her passion for cooking, and what it had been like raising Yuri. Others in the bar joined in the conversation, nobody noticing (or perhaps nobody caring) that she was a noble or a princess. For a few hours, she was just a young aspiring writer with nothing to prove – just a normal human being.

**-x-X-x-**

It was well into the evening when Flynn burst into the tavern, his hair soaked and armor glistening with rain. "Lady Estellise," he gasped, short of breath. He had searched the entire capital for her. The surprise in his expression was clearly evident as he saw her sitting there in the dingy bar he'd spent much of his youth in, in the midst of telling a story to a small crowd.

"Flynn…!" she exclaimed hesitantly, surprised to see him too. He stood in the doorway, a perfect vision of knighthood against the stormy backdrop. He was dashing and handsome, even (or especially) just out of the rain, but she was just a storyteller. She wasn't, and didn't want to be, a damsel in distress tonight. She bit her lip softly, curling the blanket a little closer around her lap.

"Your Highness. Please allow me to escort you back to the castle," he said. The locals looked at her confusedly, realizing now who she was.

"But I—"

"Please," he said again with that protective tone of his.

She looked around at her audience. Everyone that had been leaning forward, engaged in her story, had shrunk back slightly. Nobody would meet her in the eye, and she realized that she should go. She gave a slight smile and bowed her head. "Of course," she said quietly, standing up from her seat.

She folded up her blanket and handed it to the innkeeper. "Thank you very much for your hospitality," she said earnestly. The woman took it almost gingerly, stuttering something that sounded like _"Of course, Your Highness." _Estelle wanted to say something but wasn't sure what she could say.

"Let's go," Flynn said gently. She looked back at the locals wistfully before nodding once and following him out into the cold, miserable rain.

**-x-X-x-**

A/N: I hope that wasn't too angst-tastic – I was aiming more for bittersweet. It has to get worse before it can get better! Thanks again for your lovely reviews and sorry for the wait. Next chapter I bring my favourite character back into the mix : D.


	5. Her Shadow, His Light

**Folie à Deux**

Chapter 5: Her Shadow; His Light

A/N: I started this chapter so long ago, but I felt the need to rework it over and over again. I'm so excited to write the part coming up where Estelle and Yuri finally cross paths. Also, side note: I was looking at Renoir's painting "Le Pont-Neuf"… doesn't it look like Zaphias? And maybe I'm just primed to see ToV in everything, but… Tangled, anyone?

**xxxxx**

She was the most beautiful thing Flynn had ever laid eyes on. Her soft pink hair fell around her smooth pale shoulders and her dark tulle dress matched the midnight sky. Diamonds adorned her neck, glittering like stars that fell around her in the velvety backdrop. Her eyes were fixed on the moon – bright, hollow, and searching.

She paid him no mind, neither seeing nor feeling his presence. She seemed too preoccupied with wishing, or maybe waiting. What for, he couldn't be certain. As much as he wanted to be by her side tonight, he stayed hushed.

The Princess was a poor actress. Though she often pretended otherwise, there were days when it was obvious that her head and heart were elsewhere – far away from the castle, far out of reach. Today was one of those days and so, ever the gentleman, he left her to her privacy and quietly walked away.

**xxxxx**

Raven's tired eyes glanced through the window, quietly watching pink petals fall to the ground while the sun rose into the sky. The light cast shadows across his drawn face and, despite his lack of armor, the old man looked more than ever like the late Captain Schwann. He had let his face slip into a more natural, serious expression, but for the moment it was okay – nobody was there to catch him with his guard down. As comfortable as the persona was, being perpetually carefree could be exhausting.

With Terca Lumireis in a state of weakness and confusion after the destruction of all the blastia, the Imperial Knights had no time to rest. They were spread paper-thin, trying to protect the cities from monsters and repairing damages and preventing uprisings from unhappy citizens. Stuck once again with the title of First Captain and all the responsibilities it bore, Raven had his hands full. And if that weren't enough, he was still a highly important member of the Union, helping to handle things in Altosk in the wake of all the chaos. It was just one thing after another. Truthfully, though, as lazy as he liked to appear and as fun as it was to complain about work, he liked being kept busy, always working towards some goal or general direction. Aimless free time led to thinking about what to do next, which led to daydreaming, wishing, reminiscing… all things he tried to do as little of as possible.

It was a strange position that he found himself in.He had betrayed one side and leaked information about the other for many years, yet still both knights and guild members regarded him with an exorbitant, unyielding, _undue_ sense of respect. He wondered vaguely how it was possible that either – let alone both – sides would welcome him back with open arms, but it came down to the fact that the higher ups that he had worked most closely with were no longer around. The Don and Alexei were both dead. The thought left him cold with a sense of déjà vu: again he had been promised another chance at life, while both comrades and adversaries – everyone that had ever meant anything to him – had fallen.

But that was the last time. It wouldn't happen again. He was tired of watching everyone around him die. And that, he supposed, was why he was here.

He sat on a wooden stool next to the beds, strategically positioned such that he could stare out the window but could still catch any motion from the forms before him. "You kids sure have a way of getting yourselves into messes," he muttered quietly.

Rita's small frame would shake every now and then as she coughed. It sounded as if there were knives in her lungs, and it made Raven cringe. Sticky with her fever, her hair was matted and stuck to her face in the most ungainly way. Raven sighed and brushed her hair aside, feeling her rising temperature. He hoped the innkeeper would be able to bring the bucket of water and cloth he had requested soon – if the fever kept rising, it could take the genius out of the girl, and he'd be damned if he let that happen.

While Yuri didn't cough and shiver the way Rita did, his face looked pale and his sleep looked fitful. He had cried out once or twice – a gut-wrenching, tearing sound – but Raven hadn't been able to wake him. Whether he was just exhausted or if there was something else Raven couldn't be sure, but it really was a shame that Estelle wasn't here. She would be able to heal his physical wounds, of course, but the kid just hadn't been the same since she left.

The aged man gave a wry smile. For all his efforts to hide his emotions, he thought, Yuri was easy to read.

In Raven's world, fairytales didn't exist. His eyes had seen too much; his heart was just a machine. He knew that nothing was ever seamless, and _happily ever after _was just a myth. But even so - no matter what someone had done, no matter how undeserving that person was of redemption or a second chance – things could always get better, even in the direst of circumstances. He recognized it when he saw it: that sinking, hopeless feeling in Yuri's dark eyes – he was lost, weary, and tired. He had seen him wear it before, back when Estelle had been captured and the boy had taken it upon himself to kill her. It was the same expression that Raven – Schwann – had worn for ten years, and it could still be seen in the mirror when he looked hard enough. (Those eyes and his poor excuse for a heart made him avoid his reflection whenever possible.)

He could have shared his own experiences, or comfortingly told the kid that everything would be okay, but Raven never was one to conform to social norms. He rarely tried to comfort others when he figured it wouldn't make much difference in the end. The boy was resilient, and Raven had faith that he'd be able to fight off his demons. "Don't go taking after this old man," was all he said quietly.

There he was again, speaking aloud despite his words falling upon unhearing ears. Then again, his advice was usually taken that way in the first place, bundled in layers of crude humour and lewd comments. It certainly wasn't necessary these days – it wasn't as if he had to uphold a certain persona around them (or anyone, for that matter) – but self-amusement was a pastime that Raven wasn't going to give up any time soon.

He stared lazily out the window, keeping watch in his periphery. He let his mind drift from the anomalous tree barrier to the lack thereof everywhere else; to the new demands put on the Knights; to the way he had put all members of the Schwann Brigade to work except for that _do-nothing captain_. Always the strategist, he would discuss the potential courses of action with Yuri and Rita when they awoke, but until then he was content just to stare out into nothingness. The sky sure looked nice today; the grass was as green as ever. If patience was a virtue, Raven was a saint.

**xxxxx**

Estelle had always been a morning person, but today she hid from the sun. She couldn't go back to sleep, but she hadn't the will to get out of bed.

Her cheeks were stained pink with the thought of last night's dream, and as much as she wished she hadn't dreamt it, a part of her wanted to experience it over and over again. _That dream…_ It was silly, illogical, _pitiful_, but she couldn't help it. The residual butterflies in her stomach and blood in her head were all too real. If she got out of bed she feared the memory might fade, and the thought of not even having a ghost to get her by left her chest empty and numb.

She curled her sheets around her so that they engulfed her, swallowing her whole. Maybe if she buried herself in blankets her mind would go back…

_She was a showstopper, a ravishing beauty. A vixen, even; a coquette. She wore the kind of clothing that made heads turn and made tongues click with disapproval. Dressed in satin and lace, all eyes were on her. She was unabashed, unafraid, the sort of girl that knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. She liked brawls more than books; she was resilient and unwavering; she was the kind of girl that _he _might like. She was anything but a sheltered little princess._

_He stood there before her, beautiful as always, but his eyes were different: she was all he saw. His gaze was fixed on her movements as she walked confidently in his direction. Her eyes locked onto his, and she could read him plain as day. There were no boundaries: nothing to lose, nothing to hide._

_He was her shadow, and she was his light._

_She drank in his image and then gave no quarter. She slid her hands around him, roaming up to his chest, his shoulders, his face. He was sleek and muscular, and his body conformed to her touch. Her hands ran through his hair in the most sensual manner before she crushed his lips to her own. He had no option but to respond. He held her tightly, kissing her back until she lost all sense of her surroundings, focusing on nothing but the way his mouth moved and the way he tasted…._

Andalready it started to fade. She was awake. She didn't know how he tasted; she had never kissed a man. She was alone in her room trying to relive a senseless dream, doing nothing to help anyone at all, least of all herself.

**xxxxx**

His arms were stiff and his legs impossibly sore, but it was the incessant ache in his chest that really seemed to leave Yuri immobilized. Sometimes it was a dull throb, other times a shooting surge, but it constantly weighed down on him like a rock, pinning him to the bed. His eyes resisted opening – he was tired, so tired – although inexplicably his stomach seemed active as anything, twisting itself into knots again and again.

"Mornin', sunshine," a familiar voice spoke lazily. "I can tell you're awake. No use pretendin' otherwise."

His heavy eyes struggled open. _Raven. Why… How did he – _

"I just happened ta be in the area, and one of the knights told me 'bout this sorry lookin' bunch found outside of Halure. Said they found a dirty long-haired rebel and a scrawny kid mage… Just quotin' the source, darlin'," he added as Rita's hoarse but harsh voice began to interject. "Anyway. Rita filled me in on the situation. Ordinarily I'd get some knights ta help out, but they're spread too thin as it is. So it looks like it's up to Ol' Raven ta take over for ya," he said to Yuri with a shrug.

"Take over?" he asked, frowning, his mind still in a haze.

"Have no fear! Damsels in distress juuust so happen ta be Raven the Great's specialty," he said with a wink. Rita groaned. He ignored her. "Ya look pretty beat, kid. Just rest up here and I'll take care of things." _So Raven would go and take her to Estelle… _

Raven turned to Rita and flashed a grin. "Alright, sweetums. Ready ta go? Hop on my back and let papa give you the ride of a _lifetime_."

"Oh _hell, _no!" Rita snapped from the bed. "I'd rather _die_ than be stuck alone with you, Old Man, much less be _carried_."

"You're breakin' my heart, Rita darlin'," Raven said with a mock sniffle.

"Stop calling me that!" she said viciously.

"Sorry 'bout that, kiddo; old habits die hard. I mean, _I _like it, but if ya want me ta be a little more original, Ol' Raven'll try his hardest." He put on a simpering grin. "Are ya ready to get goin', puddin' pie?"

"Over my dead body!" Her voice was nearly gone, and would be soon if they kept this up.

Yuri frowned. It was important to get there soon for the mage's sake – something both the hotheaded girl in question and the blasé old man seemed to disregard. "You guys are gonna tear each other apart before you even get to the castle if I don't come along," Yuri said, sitting up.

"Aww, did ya hear that? Sounds like he'd get lonely without us two ta keep him company. Whaddya think?" Raven asked.

"Aren't you tired?" Rita asked Yuri snippily. "But wait… did that sound like an excuse to go visit Estelle to you, Old Man?" Rita asked slyly.

"Oh, it most certainly did," Raven replied, waggling his eyebrows. "Ya don't have to go makin' up excuses around us! We're all friends here!"

Yuri rolled his eyes, blowing stray hair from his face. The only time that those two could get along was when they had some other target. "That's not it at all," he refuted as he got to his feet. _"And Estelle's the last person I'd want to have to face right now, like this…"_ he murmured under his breath.

"Hmm?" Rita asked as he trailed off.

"Let's go," he said with a sense of finality in his voice that left no room for further interrogation. _"Now."_

"Sir, yes, sir," Raven mock-saluted, and Rita clambered onto his back. The journey would be easier with Raven there to take turns with, alternating between fighting monsters and carrying Rita. The exhaustion and leaden feeling in his body was all in his mind, Yuri reminded himself – it wasn't as if he'd never exerted himself before. He shouldn't feel this way and couldn't let whatever was going on in his head interfere with getting Rita to Zaphias. He gripped the hilt of his sword and geared up for the long trek home.

**xxxxx**


	6. Reunion

**Folie à Deux**

Chapter 6: Reunion

A/N: I was so disappointed in Tales of Graces, even with the future arc tacked on. Gonna have to replay Abyss and Vesperia to make up for the lackluster plot and bland to downright dislikeable characters. Yep, I'm okay with this plan.

**xxxxx**

Judith stared over the edge of the Fiertia, taking in the landscape below with a calm, dreamy expression on her perfect face. They were drifting over the earth, heading towards a magnificent sunset. She loved the feeling of wind brushing against her skin as they soared through the sky. It was calming and familiar. If she could, she'd stay up amidst the clouds forever.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she murmured with a soft smile. The small boy popped his head up over the railing and nodded in agreement, his bright brown eyes wide in awe. No matter how many sunsets they had seen, the grandeur of nature was never anything short of spectacular. And the _view_! Nothing in Terca Lumireis could compare to a ship ride through the sky, piloted masterfully by a great big gentle friend.

He leaned a little further over the edge of the wooden surface. "If only Nan were here to see this," he said quietly, mesmerized by the oranges and pinks in the sky. His skin prickled slightly as he realized that the Krityan's magenta gaze had shifted towards him. "N-not that I don't enjoy traveling with just you, Judith!" he stammered quickly. "I… I actually like this a lot."

He rubbed the back of his neck as if he had said something embarrassing, though his words were wholeheartedly true. He'd grown comfortable with the Krityan beauty, but sometimes he still felt like a kid with a crush on his babysitter.

She smiled sweetly. "I like this arrangement as well," she said. "It's nice to have another traveling companion."

The sheepish smile on his face broadened into a grin. The words themselves hadn't meant all that much, but he knew – and she knew – that it was like being reunited with family.

Outwardly, the cool and composed woman was very different from the easily frightened and approval-seeking boy, but their outlooks weren't all the different. They both saw the world with new eyes each day. Nothing ever got old, and nothing was ever taken for granted. In that sense, they were unlike the others: Estelle was fascinated by novelties, constantly looking to learn something new; Rita's mind was fixed not in the present but on the future, always a step ahead and calculating how to get there; nothing was new anymore to Raven with his worn down heart and jaded eyes; and Yuri didn't much care for aesthetics or details in the first place, only wanting for things to change. Judith, though, was attuned to the minutest of cues, finding beauty in all things great and small, and for Karol, each day was a new opportunity - each day with his friends, his guild, and his place in the world was a day to be cherished.

The two had run into each other in Dahngrest, both finishing up with individual assignments. As they hugged they realized just how much they had missed one another, and it seemed only natural to undertake tasks for Brave Vesperia together again.

Judith placed a hand on the little guild leader's head and lightly ruffled his hair. Though he tried not to show it, he was positively beaming. Even now, although he was with Nan (or perhaps _because_ he was with Nan), it was rare for him to receive overt signs of affection. It was equally rare for Judith to show affection so genuinely and openly, but Karol could bring that out in her. He was the kid brother she'd never had, and she filled something of a maternal role that had been missing in his life for so long.

"Hey, Judith… what do you suppose Yuri's up to right now?" Karol asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Hmm. The last time I saw him, he was heading to Dahngrest to do some jobs for the guild on his own," she replied. She didn't think it necessary to add that it had been the night after she'd propositioned him in his hotel room.

Karol crossed his arms and said, "He could have just come with us! It would have been easier that way!" The look in his eyes said, _'I wish we were all together again.'_

"Indeed," Judith murmured.

"Do you… do you think Yuri ever gets lonely?" Karol asked, eyebrows knitting.

She met his eyes. "Yes, I imagine he does," she said earnestly.

"That idiot," Karol muttered, launching into a mumbled tirade about their absent guild member. Yuri was his idol, his role model; he was everything Karol wasn't. As time passed, though, Karol came to realize that he wasn't perfect and his actions weren't always the best to take. The boy was growing up, and a part of that meant questioning others, even – or especially – Yuri. "Doesn't he trust us? Why can't he just talk to us?"

He was mostly grumbling to himself, and so she turned her attention to the sunrise over the vast plains and scattered forests, chatting lightly with Ba'ul. She never ceased to marvel at just how much she could see from the sky, far preferring this view to any rooted in the ground. The trees below swayed gently in the breeze, monsters rampaged through the grass; she could even see a small group of people in the distance.

"Stupid lone wolf act, thinks he's so cool … Reputation around Dahngrest as a drunk will reflect poorly on the guild! Oh no, we're gonna lose business … Acting like a jerk, how the heck's he supposed to win her over? … Right into his arms, and …"

"Karol," Judith interrupted.

"I mean _sure_ he's his best friend, but—"

"_Karol,_" she repeated again a little more sharply and he fell silent, his head perking up. She walked to the other side of the deck and leaned over the railing, motioning for him to join her.

"Look over there," she said, pointing towards something in the distance. "See those three people over there?"

The boy peered over the railing, eyes widening. "Enemies? Hunters? Thieves?"

She looked at him and smiled in a way that told him it was none of those. She shook her head. _"_Friends_," _she said_. 'Family,' _she meant.

**xxxxx**

The deck of the Fiertia was chilly but calm. Karol had finally fallen asleep after hours of constant worrying, while Yuri was dead set on continuing to watch over the unconscious mage in the cabin with his sullen expression. The old man and the Krityan beauty were just as concerned as the others, but both knew there was nothing they could do for her until they got to Zaphias and so instead spent the time lazily counting stars and catching up.

"It's got to be Estelle," Judith said, drawing a knee towards her body. "He must regret having been so harsh with her, but just doesn't know how to apologize."

"And losin' her ta his best friend. That's gotta sting," Raven mused. "But the real question is, what caused him ta act that way in the first place?"

"I wonder," she sighed. "It probably started, oh, a couple months ago?"

The old man shook his head, his shaggy greying hair coming loose from its tie. "Only ta us unobservant folk. The Princess swears he's been slowly pushin' her away for far longer than that, and she would know – always watchin' over him. Poor girl, prob'ly suffering 'cause he's just too damn scared ta admit he likes her."

Judith rested her head on her knee. "But it's plain to see she adores him."

He gave a wry smile. "That doesn't have anythin' ta do with it, Judith darlin'."

She waited for him to continue, but he left the gap unfilled. "I can't imagine why not then. …Although I suppose I've never been much good at empathizing with others," she admitted.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. "Well I betcha can tell what _I'm _feelin' right now," he said with an exaggerated wink. She cocked an eyebrow and returned a sly smile, daring him to go further. "Judith, baby, you're just too hot ta handle."

"I'm onto you, you know," she said lightly. "You always do that when we start talking about something you want to evade."

"Huh? Well, if that's what it takes ta get you _onto me_…"

Judith paused for a moment, levity dissipating. "You know what's going on in his head, don't you? You were there at one point. You were just like him."

"Oh, I dunno. I mean, the Princess is cute 'n' all, but I prefer a woman with more…"

"Will he be okay?" Judith interrupted before he got around to crude hand gestures.

Raven's face sobered and he nodded. "'Course he will. The kid's tenacious as all hell; he'll get over whatever's eatin' him."

She accepted the answer and didn't pry further. She had her secrets and he had his.

After a brief moment of silence, she spoke again. She wasn't normally the chatty type, but she had missed the easy yet insightful conversations they had grown used to sharing. "Karol sure has grown up, hasn't he?" she said, eying the boy on the other end of the deck. He looked as small as ever, swathed in a pile of blankets on the deck, but his personality had matured far beyond his years.

A lazy smile came to Raven's scruffy face. "He's a smart kid, smarter than the rest of us in a lotta ways." He had no problem admitting it; in fact, it made him quite proud.

"Yes. When we were traveling he asked a lot of very good questions. I think I learned more from our conversations than he did," the deep-haired beauty admitted. "I think he knows more about love than the rest of us in Brave Vesperia put together."

Raven laughed. "You're prob'ly right, but not to worry. It'll come, darlin'," he said with a wink. "Estelle just needs a little luck on her side, and Yuri and Rita just need to figure out how to cope with their emotions. And you, sweetheart, you just haven't spent enough time around people yet. …An' by people, I mean me," he added, grinning.

She smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Haven't you had about three lifetimes worth of interacting with people by now, Old Man?"

"Good point. But this ol' heart's nothin' but rock at this point," he shrugged. Judith shook her head.

"No more full of rocks than your head, I'd imagine," she said sweetly. "It still works, doesn't it? It's probably just a little rusty."

"Heh. Guess you could say I've forgotten, and maybe you've just never known in the first place," he summed up. "Gotta hand it to the kid. Wherever he learned it from, it sure ain't from role models like us."

"Yes… he said to me it always seems our words say one thing while we really mean another. He asked why it was so hard to just be forthright and honest, and I found that I couldn't give him an answer," she said, pursing her full lips ever so slightly.

"We're just a bunch of trained liars," Raven said, gazing up at the stars, and Judith found she could give no objection.

**xxxxx**

"Estelle," a familiar voice gasped, panting from the doorway. Dark hair hung limply from his face, his frame supported by the archway as his ragged breathing continued.

"Yuri?" She asked it like a question but there was nobody in the castle who called her by her nickname, and it wasn't as if she could ever mistake that voice of his anyway.

It certainly wasn't the way she'd expected to see him again. He was a wreck.

She was an angel by contrast, prim and proper and dressed to the nines. She dropped her pen and pushed her chair aside and ran towards the doorway. The sound of her heels as they clicked gently against the tile was deceptively calm.

His breathing hitched as her hands found his shoulders.

"Yuri, what's—"

"Rita," he choked out as his tongue untangled. "You have to save Rita!" Without a thought, in a swift rough gesture he grabbed her hand and they began running before Estelle could ask any questions.

They ran quickly through the marble corridors, ignoring the pointed stares of the knights as the rogue led the lady without a whit of caution. He barely caught her when she tripped over her gown, the two of them stumbling into the spare room like a two-man circus.

"Rita!"

The girl was deathly pale, skin and bones, lying atop the mattress like it were an open coffin. The princess's deep green eyes went wide as she dropped to the side of the bed. "Yuri… what happened?" she gasped as she began to cast a healing arte.

He began to explain as best he could, uncharacteristically fumbling over the words. "I found her in the Ruins… where she was studying… with Repede—"

"Rita was studying with Repede?" she mumbled, eyes not wandering from her point of focus.

"No, he found her… It sounded like she'd been there for days like that—"

"Like what?" she interrupted patiently.

"I dunno… sick," he offered lamely.

"Symptoms, Yuri," she pressed expectantly.

"No clue," he shrugged.

"This is important, Yuri!" Estelle exclaimed. "Wasn't she conscious when you found her?"

"Yeah, but we didn't talk about…"

"You're impossible, Yuri," she shook her head. "What on Terca Lumireis were you talking about, then?"

He laughed harshly. _Dreams. Feelings. Estelle. _"Look, she wasn't conscious most of the time. She had a fever and was coughing, and seemed pretty out of it, alright?"

She sighed and took a deep breath, focusing all her energy on the girl before her. She wasn't accustomed to healing illnesses, but she'd found herself able to do so before back when she had trained with that doctor in Aurnion. She let the light envelop her and, using her hands, channeled the healing winds towards Rita's body.

Yuri watched on, unable to bring himself to leave just yet. Estelle was acutely aware of his presence; the tension in the air was so thick it was hard to catch her breath. Her hands began to tremble.

"Estelle," Yuri interrupted after a few minutes. "Look. I…"

"Please don't interrupt me," she said, the light wavering at the sound of his voice. If she had turned, she'd have seen a rare dumbfounded expression upon his face, but she didn't dare meet his gaze.

"I need to talk to you," he said. His voice seemed strained, every word fighting its way from his lips. Could she hear the desperation in his voice?

"Please, Yuri. Not now," she said, biting her quavering lip. Did he think her cold, or could he hear her voice shaking? Did he even know the effect he had on her? "I need to concentrate. Please go," she half-whispered.

He stared at her, drinking in the scene before him, her image etched into his mind. "As you wish," he said quietly as he opened the window and jumped.


	7. Real

**Folie à Deux**

Chapter 7: Real

**xxxxx**

Yuri's mind was a haze as he returned to his bedroom in the Lower Quarter. He fumbled with his key then staggered toward the simple bed in the corner, nearly tripping over Repede in the process. "Ugh… what's wrong with me?" he mumbled, vision swimming.

"Estelle… I… I'm sorry," he whispered through gritted teeth, talking to the wall. If only he had the courage to say it to her face - a simple apology to be sure, but one that would invite more questions. He was the only one that could even begin to fathom what he meant by that, and even then, what he knew consciously was barely scratching the surface.

If feelings were an expression of the heart, his had been bound and gagged like an enemy of reason. His tough bravado wasn't always a bad thing – he certainly couldn't have delivered justice outside the law without that hard exterior – but at times like this, he was lost.

He felt ill, but he wasn't even sure if that was real. Maybe the aches and fatigue were just due to exhaustion; maybe the twisting in his stomach was just nerves. Maybe the fever wasn't a fever; maybe it was just humility. The uncertainty extended beyond just the physical: what was his purpose, now that the world was saved and the others no longer needed his protection? Had the blood that stained his hands been truly justified? Was he really "good" deep down, or was that just a lie he kept telling himself?

He didn't even notice that Repede had wandered to his bedside until he licked his face.

"I-I guess I'm not doing too well, huh," he grimaced. "But at least here I won't end up doing anything I'll regret…"

He tossed and turned and found his way to a fitful sleep, one so restless that when he opened his eyes, he could no longer tell whether he was awake or dreaming.

**xxxxx**

When he only got worse the next day, his loyal companion motioned as if he were telling his master he needed to go get help. The only thing that stopped him was the pleading tone in Yuri's voice when he asked him not to.

"Don't get her… she's got her hands full as it is with Rita. She's probably overworked herself again. The last thing she needs is to see me," he uttered. It went without saying who 'she' was. She was the only one on his mind. Repede growled but obeyed.

Yuri stared at the wall until he was lost in his head again.

_You don't want to see her. You don't want to see her. You don't want to see her_. It played in his head over and over like a mantra. But it was a lie.

**xxxxx**

He was at war with himself, and his sanity was caught in the crossfire. He'd had dreams of death, despair, and disease. He'd been lost, tortured, bloodied, and bruised, all because of her. There were times when he believed he had hurt her, betrayed her, failed to protect her, killed her… There were so many ways he had lost her.

It was to his surprise, then, to find himself in a dream with an angel at his side. She appeared amidst the confusion, a golden glow dispelling the darkness. A delicate hand lightly caressed his cheek to find tears he didn't know had been there.

He reached out to brush her pink hair aside, finding the faces of his tormentor and savior were one and the same. _Why do you do this to me? _He wanted to ask her but was too exhausted, too tired for more questions, so instead he turned her face to his and drank in the sight of her in case he should ever lose her again. He didn't want the dream to end.

She seemed to sense what he was thinking, for she spoke gently: "I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes slipped closed and he kissed her forehead. No, he wouldn't lose her again.

**xxxxx **

"Repede?"

The Princess slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before she was awake. She heard the familiar barking at the balcony window again and got out of bed.

"What is it, Repede?" she asked hazily as she walked towards the window. It was still dark out; it hadn't been more than a couple hours since Rita's condition had stabilized and Estelle had finally been able to wash up and get some rest. She peered out to see the dog looking rather distressed. "Is… Is Yuri all right?"

She grabbed a cloak and slipped on some boots and headed for the Lower Quarter, canine at her side.

There was no answer at the door so she let herself in. There was a form shivering on the bed, silvery trails running down his face catching in the light from the window. Two words escaped from behind his teeth that sounded like "my fault."

"Yuri?" she gasped, running to his side, abandoning any inhibition or apprehension. "Yuri, you're having a nightmare. Please, snap out of it!" She climbed onto the bed and held him in her arms until he'd calmed down, his breathing returning to normal.

Slowly, she ran her fingers down his face, wiping the salty tracks away; they didn't belong on his handsome face. Even like this, he was still beautiful.

It was then that she realized she could only see his angled cheekbones, his stubborn jaw, and those long lashes because she had unconsciously created a light source. A healing circle enveloped the two of them. She could see him and… he could see her.

His eyes were glossy but he was staring at her. He raised an arm, slowly but surely, and with the most gentle of gestures brushed her hair from her face. He traced her jaw down to her chin and slowly tilted her face towards his. Her lips parted and she could feel her heart quicken.

_What are you—_

He stopped and just watched her, gazing at her as if she might disappear at any moment.

"I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him softly, and a trace of a smile graced his lips.

She could feel her eyes begin to close, exhaustion washing over her. The golden glow flickered then vanished, leaving only the moonlight from the window to see by. She could vaguely feel his arm around her as her head hit the pillow. She welcomed the warmth.

**xxxxx**

"So you've made your decision." Ragou.

"She'll meet her end." Cumore.

"And it's _all because of you." _Zagi.

A beast. A sword. A knife. Three more times he'd watch her die.

**xxxxx**

Yuri woke up in a cold sweat, bolting upright and gasping for air. "Oh! You're awake," a familiar voice said, causing him to jump.

"E-Estelle…!" he stammered, noticing the pink-haired princess sitting patiently in a chair beside him. "I—"

"Shh, calm down," she said soothingly. "You were just having a bad dream, but it's over now."

He looked at her confusedly. "What—"

"Your arm," she said, reaching forward and grabbing it. She lightly ran a finger over a thin red line where a large gash used to be, causing a shiver to run down his spine at her electric touch. "I think you got an infection from that wound. Don't worry; it's not too bad – nothing like how Rita was. I've taken care of most of it, but—"

"Rita!" he blurted out. "What about Rita?"

"She's stable, thank goodness," Estelle smiled. "You don't think I would have left the castle last night if she wasn't, do you?"

"Last… night…?" his eyes widened. He shook his head. That couldn't have been… "That was you?"

The light flush on her face confirmed it had been real. She had been real. The angel, the one he'd allowed himself to hold onto amidst the nightmares, hadn't just been his imagination. He'd let himself touch her hair and hold her close, and in his uninhibited state would have pressed his lips against hers had she not been so exhausted. _How could he have been so reckless?_

"Sorry if I… did anything," he shook his head, his expression changing quickly to stoic. He couldn't meet her eyes. "I… didn't think that was you."

"Oh… I see," she said quietly, barely a whisper. He tried to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest as he heard the hurt in her voice. It took all he had not to explain himself, to smooth it over. He couldn't let her know. He had to keep her safe; he had to keep her away from him.

"Thanks for healing me, but I can take care of myself now," he said to the floor. The ache in his chest was overwhelming. "You should probably head back to the castle. I bet Flynn's worried about you."

"But… you're still not…"

"I'll be fine." He couldn't stand it anymore. "Please…"

He caught a glimpse of her sad eyes before she left. He watched as she walked out the door and kept staring at where she'd been. As he closed his eyes, he knew full well that he deserved every wicked dream that would come his way.

**xxxxx**


	8. The Truth

**Folie à Deux**

Chapter 8: The Truth

**XXXXX**

"I can't just leave things like this." Estelle swung her legs idly over the edge of the large guest bed, staring out the window. The sky was a deep, ashy grey, thick with storm clouds looming overhead.

"What're you still waiting around here for? Go give that jerk a piece of your mind!" Rita sat on the other side of the bed, fired up and back to her usual self. The princess smiled a bit; things hadn't been the same without her snide best friend at her side.

"She's right, you know. Go talk to him, and I'm sure things will sort themselves out," Judith nodded, her voice smooth and calm. The three had spent the afternoon catching up, drinking tea and eating cakes and having some much needed girl talk now that Rita had recovered. There had been plenty to talk about, especially after they had caught Estelle re-entering the castle through the guest bedroom's window.

"He won't talk to me. He can't even stand to look me in the eye," Estelle shook her head. "I don't understand. Even if he doesn't… feel the way I do about him… that shouldn't mean we can't be friends anymore!" Her shoulders were tensed, and when she looked down she realized her hands had clenched into fists.

"Of course not. I shoot Raven down every day and we're still fine," Judith said with a sweet smile.

"That's different. Raven doesn't actually mean it," she blurted out.

"Oh?"

Estelle covered her mouth. "I mean—"

"That sounds about right. The old man's a dirty lecher and a big fat liar," Rita smirked, relishing the chance to say the words. "But you're not like that at all, Estelle! Nobody shuns my friend and gets away with it! Ooh, when I get my hands on that idiot he's in for a world of pain!"

"Yes, I'd be happy to knock some sense into him," Judith smiled, cracking her knuckles for emphasis. She paused. "But only after you've said your piece."

"What should I say to him?" she wondered. "I… I want to tell him I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done to make him hate me. I want to tell him I'd be happy to just be on speaking terms with him again, as friends…"

"But you'd be lying."

"Huh?" she asked, eloquence forgotten.

Rita's vivid green eyes locked on her own. "You can't be sorry for something you haven't done. You haven't done anything wrong, and you know that." Her eyes wandered to Estelle's tightened fists, then her set jaw, and then the pursed shape of her lips. The Princess was indeed human. "You're not sorry. You're angry."

Estelle's brows furrowed slightly. "What—"

"And can you honestly tell me that if you two were just civil with one another again, you'd be _happy_?" She frowned. "I know you, Estelle. And as brave a front you put on for the rest of the world, I know you haven't been truly happy in _months_."

"Rita, I—"

"You're a compulsive truth-teller; he's a natural-born liar," the mage continued, not letting her interrupt. "If you're not going to speak the truth, there's no way you'll drag it out of him. And that's what you _really_ want out of a confrontation, isn't it?"

She looked away. "Yes, you may be right," she admitted at last. "Nothing I say will change the way he feels about me. But I… I want to know why he's been acting this way, even if the truth might hurt," she said quietly.

Estelle pushed herself to her feet and smoothed out the folds of her dress. "Rita, Judith… thank you." She gave one last apprehensive glance out the window before turning to the door.

As the soft clacks of her footsteps faded down the hall, Judith and Rita turned to one another. "This… _is _a good idea, right?" Rita asked, biting her lip.

Judith merely shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

**XXXXX**

There was no knock at the door preceding the Princess's arrival in Yuri's room. The door swung open abruptly, hitting the wall behind it. Yuri sat up in bed and, after he saw the look on her face, realized he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon.

She spoke before he had time to question her sudden arrival. "Why do you hate me, Yuri?" she asked, the words spilling from her mouth like they'd been bottled up for all too long. "I need to know."

He sat up a little straighter, blinking. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," he said blithely.

Something flashed behind her emerald eyes. "I mean so little to you that you won't even acknowledge my question?" She looked torn between wanting to run and wanting to stay rooted to the floor until he answered her.

Yuri sighed. "Estelle, what's going on?"

"You were so eager to get rid of me yesterday, but look at you!" She eyed the dark bags under his eyes, the fine sheen of sweat on his brow, his pallid complexion. "You're willing to sacrifice your health just to avoid seeing me," she said exasperatedly.

He shook his head. "That's some imagination you've got there," he said, echoing something he'd said when they'd first met. "I'm _fine._"

She pressed onward. "You've been avoiding me, distancing yourself from me for the past couple months. The others have noticed too."

"You're getting all worked up over nothing," he started, but her eyes flashed again.

"It's not _nothing_, Yuri!" she said insistently, her hands balled up into fists at her chest.

He was tired and hungry and he really wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk his way out of this one. She was backing him into a corner, so to speak, so he tried a different tactic. "Don't you have better things to worry about? Don't you have better things to do with _Flynn_?"

"Flynn has nothing to do with this!" she said tersely, catching him off guard.

He regained his composure. "Of course. The mighty Commandant—"

"Stop skirting the issue, Yuri!" She was standing straight, her finger pointed at his chest, and looked more like a princess in that moment than ever before. Her tone was accusatory – the same tone she'd used when speaking to Ragou and Cumore – but he silently supposed he deserved it. "Answer my question, Yuri. I deserve to know!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You _deserve _to know…"

"This has nothing to do with class," she frowned, guessing at where he was going with that last statement. "Have you not moved past that yet? We stand as equals. I thought we got along well – really well – but a while ago you started ignoring me. Now you can't even stand the sight of me. You're unreasonably harsh with me, and I can't understand why. I think I _do _deserve to know!"

He'd never seen her like this. He paused, taking everything in. "I can't tell you why," he said at last, his voice gruff.

She blinked. "You can't? Or you won't?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does!"

Yuri was silent for a moment. "What is it that you hoped to get from this confrontation, Estelle?" he asked darkly. His eyes were colder, almost dangerous.

She swallowed. She was nervous. "Answers," she said, her voice a little shakier. "Or… at least part of one. If there's something wrong with me, I want to work on it!"

He saw the earnestness in her eyes, but behind that he saw fear. Her hands were trembling ever so slightly, gripping the fabric of her skirt. He closed his eyes, as if he could will the sight away. "I'm sorry."

She was surprised, but held her ground. "That's… not good enough. That's not what I came here to hear."

"Nothing I say will be good enough," he said lowly. "You won't get the answer you're looking for."

Her lips formed a thin line. "Why are you being like this? Why won't you answer me?"

His eyes snapped open. "If I'm avoiding your question, don't you think it might be because I don't want to tell you?" he said harshly.

"And why not!?"

He frowned. "You can't do anything about it," he said at last. "What good do you think it will do to tell you? You can't fix it, Estelle. I need to be alone."

She made no effort to leave. "But… maybe I can—"

"What is it that you _want _to hear, Estelle?" he snapped, standing up to face her.

"I… I don't—"

"What are you expecting me to say!?" he roared, indifferent disposition shot to hell.

"I—"

"Because _I'm in love with you – _is that what you want to hear!?"

It took a moment for his mind to register what he had just said aloud. He bit his tongue and immediately wished he could take it all back. He'd lost his cool, and he was angry and tired and sick, and she just had a way of getting things out of him, but all the excuses in the world couldn't retract that last sentence. All he could do was stare blankly at her, waiting for her to respond, the thrumming in his head and his chest getting louder by the second.

He wasn't expecting her voice to be small and shaky when she spoke. "I… I can handle your sarcasm, your apathy, and your harsh words. But to mock my feelings…" Her lip trembled and she blinked back tears. She swallowed. "I never imagined you could be so cold."

Yuri tried to say something but his voice caught in his throat. _No. That isn't… That wasn't— _She turned on her heel and left before any words could form in his mouth. He watched her as she ran.

The truth, Yuri realized, was a dangerous thing, and it twisted his stomach into slippery knots.

He was in love with her, and everything made sense. He was in love with her, and that revelation made everything that much worse.

He had a darker side to him that he couldn't keep at bay. It filled him with guilt, with doubt, with anger. He could be harsh, unruly, a cold and arrogant bastard. He was a _murderer_, and he'd almost killed her by his own hand, based on some moral code he hadn't quite figured out. He would hurt her, let her down, tear her apart. He couldn't be in love with her; he shouldn't be in love with her.

But try as he might to force it back down, that twisted, awful truth would inevitably claw its way back to the surface.

His body heavy and his mind reeling, he made his way back to the cast-iron bed. Acknowledging for once the painful ache in his chest, he folded in on himself and let himself collapse.


End file.
